


I'm Gonna Find Another You

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Peggy and before Violet, there was Kate</p><p>Title from the John Mayer song</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Find Another You

Getting home from his poker game with Howard, Wilkes, Samberly, and a visiting Thompson, Daniel finds Peggy reading in the living room. Her legs are spread across the couch so he lifts them and slips under them. 

“Whatcha reading?,” he asks about the book propped on her six month pregnant belly.

“‘Expectant Motherhood’,” she says as she closes the book and toss it on the coffee table. “How was your poker game?”

“Ugh? Samberly somehow had a good night and won nearly all the money. Howard threatened to have him tossed off the property. ”

“Oh, Howard,” she says with a smile. “Cecilia called earlier.”

“How is my sister?”

“She is well. Wanted to let you know she invited Kate Gordon to the wedding.” She notices his jaw tense. “I take it she was correct when she said you’d remember her.”

“Kate Peters was my girl before I went overseas. We saw each other for about a year before I left. She broke up with me a couple of months after I started with the SSR. Couldn’t handle spending the rest of her life with a one legged man.”

“Well, that is her loss.”

Daniel smiles at her and kisses the bottom of her foot. “I agree. Found out later, that she’d started seeing Dick Gordon not long after I left.”

“Sounds like an appropriate name for him.” This makes Daniel chuckle. 

“Well, about a month after she dumped me, rumors began about a new agent coming into the office, a woman.”

“Scandalous! I wonder who this mysterious agent was.”

“I’ll give you a hint. The day she shook my hand and said, “hello, I’m Peggy Carter,” was one of the greatest days of my life.”

Peggy pulls him to her and kisses him soundly on the lips. “Chief Sousa, take me to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Expantant Motherhood" was a book published in the '40s http://babytalkbungalow.com/2014/08/pregnancy-advice-from-the-1940s/


End file.
